


Resuscitation

by robinwritesallthethings



Series: Henry Cavill Characters [19]
Category: Night Hunter (2018)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Rough Sex, Self-Insert, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthethings/pseuds/robinwritesallthethings
Summary: Walter finally moves forward.
Relationships: Walter Marshall (Night Hunter)/Original Female Character(s), Walter Marshall (Night Hunter)/Robin Ballard (robinwritesallthethings)
Series: Henry Cavill Characters [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925797
Kudos: 13





	Resuscitation

I’m almost done cleaning the kitchen when Walter’s truck pulls into the driveway. He’s stopped by a neighbor who I know wants his advice on some fencing he’s putting in, and I fall into my memories as I wait for him to come inside.

I never meant to fall for someone like Walter Marshall. For one, he has a dangerous job. It’s hard to watch him leave each morning when there’s a real possibility that he might not be coming home.

He also has a daughter. An amazing daughter. I really enjoy spending time with her. I just never intended to get attached to someone with a child. If we ever split up, I know it’s going to hurt because we’ve both become invested in that part of the relationship, and it can’t possibly continue if I’m not seeing her father anymore.

Not that I’m planning on splitting up with him. We’ve been dating for a year, and now we’re living together, and I’m all in. Walter can be closed off at times because of work, but he has a huge heart. He’s a good man, and he’s emotionally available in the ways that I need him to be. He’s protective, sweet, and supportive.

It’s also the most phenomenal sex I’ve ever had. Walter is an animal in bed, but he somehow makes it romantic at the same time.

We met when he agreed to let me interview him. I write true crime books, so I do a lot of interviews. But his was different. He gave me real answers, and didn’t set himself up as a hero, even though he obviously is one.

He liked that I wanted the real story. The actual details. And that I don’t want to glorify criminals. I focus on victims and how to stop atrocities from occurring, not raising the people who committed them to some god-like status for Internet cults to worship.

He asked me out to dinner afterward and that was that. We’ve been together ever since.

He waves at our neighbor as their conversation finally ends. I go to meet him at the door. I could see how tense he is the instant he stepped out of the car, and I know what he needs.

He steps inside, raking one hand through his unruly curly hair as he shuts the door behind him. After he locks it, he looks up at me.

He licks his lips, and then my face is between his hands and he’s kissing me so hard that I know my lips will be bruised and swollen in the morning.

I twine my arms around his neck and kiss him back eagerly, moaning as he slides his hands down my chest and stomach, over my hips, and then grabs my ass, lifting me up against him. I move one hand and reach between us, stroking his hard cock through his tight jeans before deftly undoing his button and pulling his zipper down.

I’m wearing one of his white t-shirts and no panties, so he finds my entrance easily. I’m already soaking wet for him, so he slides in smoothly, filling me completely, making me sigh.

He presses me against the wall, letting it hold me up as he pins my hands above my head and begins to thrust.

It’s quick and rough and his jeans chafe my thighs, but it feels so good.

I come hard, my back arching. He groans and immediately grabs my ass again so he can carry me to the bedroom.

I kiss him the entire way, tangling my fingers in his curls, wrapping my legs around his waist so he can fall onto the bed with me underneath him easily. He pulls the t-shirt off and buries his face between my breasts, squeezing them in his big hands, tugging and pinching my nipples, making me squirm as he resumes thrusting.

When he sucks a nipple into his mouth, I come again.

He pauses briefly to get his jeans and boxer briefs off while I remove his sweater and t-shirt and toss them aside. His boots were lost somewhere in the hallway between my first orgasm and the bedroom.

I run my hands over his broad shoulders and muscled arms, then down his chest, my fingers catching in the dark hair that covers his skin. He kisses me and then fills me once more, making my toes curl.

I hang onto him, panting with each thrust, my soft body yielding to his completely.

When I come a third time, he comes with me. But this time, he doesn’t pull out like he usually does. He stays deep inside and fills me with warmth. All I can do is gasp in surprise as he growls in satisfaction.

He relaxes on top of me, rubbing his nose over mine. “Thank you,” he breathes.

I nod as he rolls to the side and closes his eyes.

Sleep doesn’t come easily for him, even with me. He takes it when he can, and I let him.

Eventually, I leave him to nap and get up, pulling his sweater on and going back to the kitchen to make him something to eat. I was the one who unpacked his boxes when I moved in, and added a few touches that made his place a home. Like food in the fridge.

I work from home, and I love to cook, so the least I can do is make sure he has a decent meal every night.

Beyond my own little space to work, though, I didn’t change much. Case photos still adorn the walls, and his trademark austerity reigns.

I don’t want to change him. I just want to make sure he’s taken care of, considering how much he does for everyone else. He’s saved so many people, and I think it’s very admirable.

He joins me when I’m almost done, hugging me from behind and kissing my neck. “I love you,” he murmurs, hesitating before he adds, “Was that all right?”

“You know it was or you never would have done it,” I answer softly.

Being around his daughter made me realize how much I really wanted a child of my own. With him, specifically. He’d sensed it long before I had. We’d even talked about it, but only vaguely. There had never been a real plan.

Not until tonight.

I fill two plates with chicken cordon bleu, garlic broccolini, and baked sweet potatoes with rosemary butter, then sit down at the small dining table with him.

Before we can start eating, he sets a small black velvet box on the table between us. I open it and stare at the ring inside, then glance up at him.

“I had it the night I almost went through the ice,” he explains. “Somehow, after all that happened, I didn’t lose it. I just needed some time before I asked you.”

“So ask me, Walter,” I tell him.

He chuckles nervously, his breath catching in his throat. But he gets the words out.

“Marry me, Robin?”

“Yes, of course,” I reply easily.

He slips the ring onto my finger, then cuts a huge chunk of chicken and shoves it into his mouth.

I laugh, the sound filling the room. It was a natural reaction, but I also know it will soften him.

“I love your laugh,” he confesses after he swallows.

I still blush every time he tells me that. “I know.” I pause and smile at him. “Did you really think there was any chance I’d say no?”

“Just worried you might have come to your senses, finally,” he admits.

I shake my head and lean forward to kiss his cheek. “Never,” I assure him, winking.

“Good,” he sighs in relief.

We sit together and quietly finish dinner, then go back to bed. We flip on the TV and I snuggle against his chest, studying my ring as the light from the screen reflects off of it.

Walter grabs my fingers and kisses the spot beside the ring, not letting go of my hand afterward. I close my eyes, starting to drift off as his other hand plays with my hair.

“I’m never going to let anything happen to you, Robin,” Walter promises.

“I know. I’ve never felt safer, Walter.”

He bends and kisses my forehead, and then I’m asleep.

When I wake up the next morning, Walter is still resting peacefully. I don’t move, not willing to disturb him.

My ring glints again, this time in the first rays of sun coming through the window. I smile.

I know that the life we’re going to have together won’t be perfect, but it will be good, and as far as I’m concerned, that’s all anyone can ask for.


End file.
